Bella Swan and the Seven Vampires
by EllieCulllen
Summary: Bella is abused by her step father Phil and eventually runs away. Somehow, she ends up in a house with the seven vampires who willingly take her in. What'll happen? Will Phil get her? Rated T for some language and scenes of abuse. R&R! X
1. Family Life

The alarm woke me up from a deep, dreamy sleep. Another dream about a mysterious, handsome man in a beautiful meadow. I sighed and shut the alarm off. It was 5am and I had chores to do before school. I pushed my thin duvet back and nearly fell over trying to stand up. The usual. I got dressed and then began to clean the floor tiles and sang quietly to myself. By 6:30 I had almost finished but had to begin breakfast for Phil and Renee. Phil was my stepfather. Renee was married to my dad, Charlie, until he died two years ago and Phil took his place. Renee is oblivious to what really goes on. She assumes I cook and clean willingly not because Phil beats me if I don't. Though she's at work all day so she wouldn't know. Renee is the perfect mother. Beautiful, kind, caring but she's always at work now, thanks to Phil. He convinced her he made all the money through his work from home business so she doesn't have a day off and works harder than anyone, which is completely unfair. Our family is pretty rich. We have a fairytale castle, its old but not too big. When we moved in with Charlie, Renee was looking for a project, she wanted to redecorate this place and then move out but when he died, she couldn't leave it so we're still here. Its full of winding staircases, beautiful features and secrets. My mum calls it 'Cinderella's Castle' because it reminded her of the Disney film. I have the smallest room at the very top even though we have five bedrooms that are all bigger, Phil thinks its best for me, so I don't get distracted from my duties. I don't have any nice clothes either. Phil says its not good if I spill something on them or get them dirty. I really hated this man. I made his usual eggs, bacon and pancakes and served them up just as he and Renee were coming down.

"Morning Mum, Phil."

"Morning Bella!" She said kissing my forehead. She suddenly gasped. "What happened to your cheek and eye?" Damn. When Phil beat me last night he cut my cheek and punched me in the eye and I completely forgot to put make up over it. I was in for it when Renee left.

"Um, I fell down the top flight of stairs. Don't worry about it." That was an awful lie.

She let out a small but worried laugh "Oh Bella! What are we going to do with you?"

I smiled at her but glanced at Phil who was eating his food with a smile on his face but pure anger deep in his eyes. He looked up at me and glared.

"Right, I'm going to grab breakfast on the way into work. I'll see you guys later." She came over and pecked Phil on the lips then kissed my hair and left. I quickly grabbed my bag and started to head out the door when someone grabbed the top of my arm making me wince in pain. He spun me around and made me look at him.

"What the hell was that? Why didn't you cover it up you bitch?" He shouted and spat at me.

"P-Phil, I forgot! I-I'm so s-s-sorry!" I was getting hysterical, and rightly so. There was suddenly a sharp pain in my cheek, then he pushed me to the ground making me hit my head against the hard floor tiles. I went really dizzy and I couldn't see when he kicked my chest. I blacked out.

I opened my eyes a few minutes later to see I was running late for school. I was having trouble breathing properly. I stood up quickly and looked in the mirror to see a bruise forming on my forehead going down to my chin. Great. As I opened the front door Phil shouted.

"Oh, Isabella? You are in for it when you get home young lady." That sent chills down my spine. I ran out the front door as fast as possible.

The school day continued as usual - talking to my best friend Angela, getting asked about newest bruises, getting homework. When the final bell rung, I began shaking. I was petrified and certainly in no rush to get home. Angela knew everything but swore never to tell anyone, she was my best and only friend and she could always tell if I was scared.

"Text me." She said. I only nodded, I couldn't speak. She hugged me and I set off home. When I got there I put my bag down and walked straight into the utility room where we kept the cleaning supplies hoping he was out or had just forgotten about it. But then as I got out the broom, I heard footsteps.

"Hello Isabella. How was school?" He asked in a mocking tone. I turned to see him holding a wooden baseball bat. Before I could take anything else in he whacked me in the stomach with it. I screamed stumbled back into the work surfaces.

"Hmmm," He said when I was cornered. "I think an aluminium bat may work better. Let me go and get it. If you are not here when I get back then I assure you, you won't wake up tomorrow – Its good that I keep James around isn't it?" He grinned and left the room. I couldn't stop myself. My legs wouldn't stop. I ran out the door and into the forest. I ran faster than ever before. I went through the forest not stopping. I was running for what seems like hours. It was dark and wet in the woods, there was a thunder storm above me and I kept falling over branches and other things I couldn't even see. I began to walk, hoping I was lost enough so Phil or James couldn't find me. Eventually I fell, letting myself stay that way.


	2. The Race

**Hey Everyone! **

**Sorry I haven't updated. A mix of schoolwork, dance rehearsals, concerts, theatre, show rehearsals, parties etc... So sorry again! Here's the next chapter! The story is basically snow white and the seven vampires – Haha, cheesy, I know! Anyway I don't own anything etc, etc! Here ya go! Review and enjoy! Ellie xxx**

I curled up in a ball and let sadness find me. I cried for many reasons. I was lost in the middle of the woods, I have no possessions, I would never see my mother again and if I didn't die out here then Phil or James would surely get me. What was the point in living when I was pretty much going to die anyway. After what seemed like hours, my eyes were dry and I could feel that they would be bloodshot and puffy. I pushed myself up again, almost falling over from the weight of my body, and began stumbling through the greenery. I carried on walking aimlessly with a blank mind, not knowing how much time had gone past. My feet began to hurt too much to carry on so I just sat down by a mossy tree trunk and watched wild rabbits darting between bushes. I tried to think about my father and that I'd be with him soon. Tears of happiness slid down my face silently but they turned into pure fear when I heard a branch snap in the near distance. I searched franticly in the darkness to see what was going on. I stood up, clutching to the tree, as silently as I could and I began to power walk into the black. I heard more crunching and snaps in the distance so I started jogging but the sounds were always right behind me and then I broke into a flat out run, sprinting into the distance. I should have known not to run. I fell over something and just saved myself with my hands but when I turned around there was figure standing in the way of the path I just came through. I held in a scream. A sudden light shined into my face and when it flashed back to the figure, I saw who it was. Laurent. He was James' 'sidekick', as I preferred. He'd always been kind to me- so why would he do this? I'm guessing he saw the confusion and horror on my face.

"James asked me to find you... To bring back your heart." The scream threatened to escape my lips. Luckily, only a whimper got out.

"But-" He continued "I can't do it to you Bella. I can't." I looked at him in disbelief. "Bella, run. Go! Run!" I barely heard the last word. I was running. I didn't care that I could barely see, that my feet hurt and that I kept tripping – I had to find a way out. I ran and ran then that eventually turned into a jog and finally a walk. I was about to give up all hope when I began to see a clear area in between the leaves. I used all my strength to power through that final bit of foliage when I saw a house. It was an old looking house that looked deserted. It was a Victorian built house, my father had a similar one before he met mum. I stumbled up to it, praying someone was there though I had no hope in that. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer, but there was nothing. I tried again and again. I called through the letter box, hoping for something. I noticed then, that the door could easily open if I pushed it hard enough. So, I used the rest of the strength that I had and pushed the door open. I stepped into complete darkness and ran my hand along the wall in an attempt to find the light switch. I finally found it but when I turned it on, my eyes hurt. I had to blink a few times before they finally adjusted to the bright light, I saw the house. I was in a hallway with light coloured walls and furniture. The furniture was chic and modern which contrasted with the front of the house, it looked more like a living room than a hallway. There was a big, comfy looking sofa on one side of the wall with a coffee table in front. I ignored the other doors down either side of the walls and went straight to the sofa. I went to sit down but before I had the chance, I blacked out.

I dreamt of being in a clean white gown, my hair curled perfectly and a veil over my face. I was walking down a long isle and looked up to see a silhouette of a man at the top of it. He kept getting clearer and clearer, I saw a pair of sparkling golden eyes looking at me but then, just as I was about to see his face, it disappeared. I slowly opened my eyes to see myself lying in a bed with some wires in my arm. I looked around. I was in a room I'd never seen. It had light blue walls covered with various paintings, cream coloured side tables and a wardrobe in that exact colour. The bed I was in was so comfortable. It was soft with light blue and cream patterned sheet and duvet that tied in with the rest of the room. I heard talking below me and then I realised what had done last night – I was in a stranger's house. There where footsteps outside the door and the voices of two men talking. When the door knob twitched, panic took over my body. The door opened and a man with the strange golden eyes stood there looking at me with a kind smile on his face but a curious look on face.

"Hello. I'm Carlisle."


	3. Them

**Two chapters in a day! A record for me!**

**Enjoy it, getting to ExB :) YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all SM. **

**Guys, pleaseeee leave reviews. Loads of you have favourited/alerted (And thank you SO much for that!) but I would love a few words on it! Thanks - You guys rockk!**

**Ellie xx**

* * *

The man walked over to me and held out his hand. I looked at it for a few seconds and then looked at him. He smiled reassuringly at me so, with a sigh, I took it. He grasped my hand firmly and released it when I shivered. His touch was ice cold. He became preoccupied with a clipboard.

"Sorry, who are you? Sorry to ask again. I'm Bella." I said, slightly embarrassed and scared.

"That's a beautiful name, I'm guessing short for Isabella?" I nodded. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. I'm a doctor and we came home to find you passed out on the floor."

I flushed. "We?" I asked, looking at my hands.

"Yes. I have three sons, Emmett, Jasper and Edward, two daughters, Rosalie and Alice, and my wife is Esme. All my children are all around your age, actually."

"You seem a little young to have teenagers." I said, looking at his perfect face. He was easily one of the most handsome people I'd ever seen. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude."

"You should stop apologising so much," He laughed "they are all adopted."

"That's really sweet of you and... Esme." I smiled at him, almost forgetting his wife's name.

"Its the least we can do. Now, we need to find out how to get you back home." He smiled. Tears automatically sprang to my eyes.

"I can walk." I assured him.

"No. You are very badly injured; you will have to rest at home for a while. You have some broken ribs, toes and ankle plus a big bump on the head and bruises and cuts covering every inch of your body. What happened to you?"

I avoided his look and stayed silent. He came and sat on the edge of my bed and I knew I had to say something.

"I fell." Yes, that was the best I had. He didn't look like he believed me but he accepted it anyway.

"Well, you can stay here for a while. A few days and then I'll take you home." I shuddered internally at the thought of what Phil would do to me. "You'll be on crutches for a while."

"Oh, okay." I said.

"Would you like to meet my family?" I was suddenly nervous. He laughed at the expressions that had creeped onto my face. "I'll protect you." He grinned. I sighed and swung my legs out of the bed. He held two crutches in front of me and slipped my arms through and, with his support, stood up. I realised I wasn't in my old clothes, I was in sweats and a shirt that looked really nice. He noticed, of course. "My daughter, Alice, dressed you and through your old clothes away. They were covered in blood and mud and they were ripped everywhere."

I just looked away, knowing I was bright red at that thought. Carlisle helped me downstairs and called his family doing so. I went down to see a beautiful woman with caramel coloured hair waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me smiling. When we reached the bottom, Carlisle carefully let go of me, making sure I was steady, but still stayed at my side.

"Bella, this is my wife, Esme." Esme came to me slowly and held out her hand, I took it.

"Its lovely to meet you Bella." She said, placing her other hand on top of mine and smiling. Her voice were like bells, it was almost melodic.

"You too." I smiled back. She was like a princess from the fairytales my mother read me when I was younger. But suddenly, there was a girl next to her. She pretty much appeared out of nowhere, almost like she had inhuman speed. I shook that thought and looked at her properly. She was very small with spiky black hair and the same golden eyes as Carlisle and Esme. I was about to say hello when she pulled me into a hug. I saw that Esme was looking very surprised and disapproving at the same time. She held me with strong arms that felt like stone... She spoke, while pulling away, with the same breathtakingly beautiful voice but in a higher pitch than Esmes.

"Bella, I'm Alice. I know we'll become great friends."

I smiled at her. "I'm sure we will."

Standing behind her was another stunning man. He had honey blonde hair that was curly and framed his face perfectly. He kept his distance but smiled and said;

"Hello Bella. I'm Jasper." I smiled at him again and was about to speak when a man and woman came in the room, capturing my attention. The man was huge, like a bodybuilder. He had curly black hair and a girl holding his hand. She was, beyond breathtaking. She had long flowing hair, a figure that any girl would kill to have and the most beautiful face I've ever seen. I guessed this was Rosalie and either Emmett or Edward. The man stepped forward.

"Hey! You woke up! At last. I'm Emmett." He said grinning at me.

"Hi Emmett," I looked to the girl "So you must be Rosalie then." I smiled. She returned the smile and held out her hand I took it.

"Well then you must be Bella. How are you doing?" She asked in a stunning voice that could have sent anyone into shock.

"I feel a lot better, thank you for everything." I addressed everyone. "I didn't mean to intrude. You can ask me to leave anytime – I honestly don't mind. I feel awful about doing this to you and-" Alice held her hand up.

"We don't mind at all. We're glad to help." She told me smiling at everyone else.

"Don't you worry, Bella. But will your parents be worried? Do you need to call them?" Esme chimed in.

"Uh, no. I was meant to be staying in a hotel for a week or so." I made up quickly.

"Oh, okay. Well, do you need anything?"

"I'm fine thank you. I'm just a little thirsty. Is there any water?"

"Certainly. I'll just fetch Edward and he'll show you around." I nodded and waited where I was. Everyone, aside from Carlisle, had dispersed from the room. Esme walked in.

"He'll be here in just a second. Do you mind if we leave you until he gets here?"

"Not at all. Thank you, again. I appreciate it so much." She smiled, kissed my forehead and took Carlisle's hand. He smiled back to me and left with her. I sat down on the chair behind me, taking my arms out of the crutches and looking at the hallway I'd first come into. One of the doors opened and a man, holding a glass of water, walked out. That was when I first saw him and that was the moment I knew I held an unhealthy interest in him. It happened so quickly I didn't know if this was all just a dream. He looked at me and something seemed to click in me. I don't know about him, but then again, how could someone like me ever get someone like that. I was short with mousey brown hair and chocolate eyes, average. Maybe even below... He was tall with bronze coloured hair and a strikingly angular face. Like everyone else, he had the same golden eyes and pale skin. He smiled a crooked smile at me and walked over. It took effort, but I managed to change my gaping expression to a smile. He held the glass out to me and I took it eagerly. I gulped some down then smiled up at him, he had a strange confused expression now.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"No problem Bella. My name is Edward." He said in a velvet soft voice holding out his hand.


	4. Him

**So sorry that its so short! Just a little bit of ExB in here and its a bit of a filler I'm afraid!**

**So again, sorry! I haven't proof read it either because I wanted to get it up before I go out tonight!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN SOOO MUCH TO ME.**

**To all who have alerted/favourited ect, please leave a review. I would actually love you forever!**

**Thanks for all the amazing support guys.**

**Ellie xx**

* * *

I took his hand in my free hand and within the past five minutes had grown used to the icy touch of the family. I was slightly curious but I guessed it was just cold outside. As I took his hand, I glanced up into his eyes which were staring down at me curiously with a touch of pain and irritation to his expression. I flushed and let go of his hand. I watched as he slowly came and sat down on the chair next to me. I quietly took a sip of my water not knowing what to say next.

"So, why are you here? I apologise if I sound rude."

"Oh, no, its fine. Well I was just, uh, taking a walk but I fell and hurt myself and then I thought that this house was deserted but then I just... blacked out..."

He smiled at me "Somehow, I don't quite believe that story."

"Believe what you like." I defended myself. He smirked at me.

"So, tell me about yourself."

"Um, I'm 17 and I did live just outside of Forks..."

"Did?"

"Long story. And you?"

"Well, Carlisle and Esme adopted me a few years ago. I'm 17 too." He flashed me and bright white smile. "Would you like a tour of the house?" I nodded and I began to pick up my crutches but suddenly I was swung up into his arms, cradled like a baby. I looked up to him, gaping. The expression on my face caused him to laugh. The sound was beautiful, just like him...

"You look petrified!" He chuckled.

"Maybe because I was suddenly thrown into someone's arms who I have literally just met?"

He laughed again. "Don't worry! I just feel it would be more convenient for you." He grinned down at me.

I huffed. "But, I'm not the lightest thing in the world, I'll be fine walking."

"To me, you're like a feather."

"How is that even-"

"I'm stronger than I look."

I raised one eyebrow and he smiled. He walked down the hallway.

"Through here is the kitchen, the living room, dining room, the games room, garage and library."

"Library?"

"Yeah, Esme really wanted one for us to read the classics. I'm glad she did. I spend a lot of time in there."

"I've always dreamt of having a room like that." I smiled to myself.

"I love it. Anytime you want to go down there, let me know." He smiled. He was such a kind person, smiling at me all the time and helping me through whatever I needed. He carried me upstairs while discussing Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"I've always liked Romeo." I told him while discussing Paris.

"And I've just began to like Juliet a lot more." He looked down into my eyes seriously with some softness there. I couldn't speak. I was lost in his eyes. His golden orbs glowed.

"Kay." Was all I could get out. I didn't realise my hand was clutched around his neck and the other on his chest. We were still standing there, just looking deep into each other's eyes. I quickly blinked and patted his chest, trying not to get distracted.

"Well, anyway I like the Montague's more than the Capulet's." I continued looking away taking my hand away from his neck and chest, I simply crossed them in my lap.

"I can agree with that." He said, moving again. "This is Rosalie and Emmett's room, Alice and Jaspers, Esmes and Carlisles, Carlisles office and here is mine." He said reaching for then handle.

"So, everyone's in couples?"

He sighed "I guess I forgot to explain that part." He paused for a second. "Well, Carlisle and Esme found that when they adopted, I guess everyone just found who they were meant to be with unknowingly."

"So, you have nobody?" My stomach clenched as I asked that.

"Not yet. I had a little interest from a family friend but she defiantly wasn't the one." He looked down, deep into my eyes and continued. "I guess they just got lucky, but then again, I am too. I may not have anyone to love in that way but I have a wonderful family who love me and care for me, so I can't complain."

"Thats nice." I mumbled, tears springing to my eyes. I wish I'd grown up happily like Edward had. But, I knew I my mum and dad deserved a stronger, far more beautiful daughter.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly, taking a tear that escaped in his fingers.

"Nothing, you're just very lucky. I wish I had a family like yours..." I was telling him too much! What was I doing? Was I crazy? Before he could ask, I changed the subject. "Are you going to show me your room then?" I forced a smile. He didn't look convinced at all but smiled back, worry still plain on his face.

"Okay, but it's a little messy." He mumbled.

"Could be nowhere near as bad as mine." I forced another little smile back, determined not to let one tear escape. He paused there for a minute, concern written all over his features. He sighed and opened the door into a room that could only be described as a dream room.


	5. Our Time

**Hey guys!**

**Thought I'd update asap so here it is!**

**I know you're bored by this, but _pleaseeeeeee review!_**

**I only have a few and I would totally love some more!**

**This chappy is completely dedicated to my 3 reviewers, Vivian, vivx-chan and ELIluvsEDWARD - You guys actually rock **

**Next chapter will be dedicated to anyone who reviews and I would love you forever! **

**Thanks everyone, enjoy!**

**Ellie xx**

**

* * *

**

We walked into a bright white room with that was surprisingly modern in contrast with the rest of the older styled house. It had a nearly whole wall dedicated just to CDs but right in the centre, there was a plasma TV with a professional music system neatly tucked underneath. The room was messy, but in a strangely neat way. There was a black leather sofa with a white desk next to it, matching the rooms black and white theme perfectly. He sat me down carefully on the sofa and then sat down on my left side. I glanced over at the desk to see a reading light, a pot of pens and loads of books piled up and spread over it. The some of the books were open with pages and pages of writing in them, I guess he saw me staring at them.

"They're journals. I like to write about my life." He answered simply, shrugging.

"That's... amazing." He looked over to me and laughed.

"Thanks."

"So I take it this is where you spend most of your time?" I asked glancing at the CD wall.

"Correct. Not that I don't like spending time with my family, I just feel like... I can escape from reality and have time to myself up here."

"Ah." Was all I managed to get out. Well done Bella. Smart response. "When are you going to tell me why you don't have a bed?"

"When were you planning on telling what happened to you?" He shot back, stroking a bruise on my cheek with a clear smirk on his face. I had to mentally shake my head to snap myself out of the daze I was in.

"I fell."

"It's a sofa bed."

We carried on talking for ages. We even did a quickfire question round. I think we know eachother a lot better but despite this, I found a way to yawn, even though I wasn't ready for bed. I just wanted to talk to him all night.

"I think you should go to bed."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. Could you just bring me my crutches-" Then I was suddenly in his arms again, quicker than I thought was even possible. I felt my face go into a shocked expression, I was about to ask how when I decided it was probably my imagination. I just glared up at him, and, yet again, he smirked at me with a strange, surreal kindness there.

"Sorry. Its more convenient for us both, am I right?"

"Sort of, but I can walk a little bit... Or I can just hop." He just laughed at me and held me tighter to his chest. He carried me down the hallway and into 'my' room. He lay me carefully down and left the room without another word. I sighed and relaxed into my bed. A little over five minutes later, Esme walked in with a plate of food and a book, Edward strode in a few seconds after with a glass of water.

"Here you go, sweetheart." Esme smiled kindly as she lay the plate of food on my lap and put the book on my bedside table.

"How did you know to get me 'Wuthering Heights'?" I asked her, surprised.

"Edward told me it was your favourite." I glanced to Edward and he winked at me. "Goodnight."

"Night Esme, thank you for everything, and thank your family for me."

"I will, sleep well Bella." She kissed my forehead, glanced at Edward quickly and left us alone. As the door shut, Edward turned to me with a crooked smile on his face that literally took my breath away. He was so beautiful, it dazzled me. I really have no idea what my face looked like because I began laughing at me.

"Are you okay?" He made his way over to me.

"Uh, y-yeah" I stuttered. Bella, you're cool. He chuckled at me, set my water down and sat next to me. He looked down into my eyes about to say something but then he stopped himself. I just stared into his eyes; it was like I could see right through them and into his soul. His butterscotch eyes had a soft, loving feel but at the same time a confused and angry hint. I'm sure we were only staring for a short time, but the moment felt like it was to last for hours. I realised I was leaning closer and closer to him. I think he realised the exact same moment as I did because suddenly, his expression turned strained.

"Goodnight." He whispered. He stood up and headed for the door. Turning and smiling at me as he closed it gently. I couldn't stop staring at the door, even though I knew he'd gone. I shook my head and looked down at my food, my stomach growling. I'd forgotten I hadn't eaten in at least a day and the last meal I'd had was miniscule. So I tucked into the best meal I'd ever had.

The next week went by so quickly. Carlisle and Esme continued to believe (or at least pretend to) the story that my dad knew I was here, I had amazing food each day and I'd begun to feel like part of their family though I was completely different. I spent lots of time with Rosalie and Alice. They watched films with me, brought me a new wardrobe of clothes that looked like they belonged on a runway in Paris (I preferred sweats and jumpers, but who was I to complain?) and we had fun doing various different things. Carlisle and Esme were like my parents. They took care of me, like proper parents. I even hung out with Jasper and Emmett. They taught me how to play baseball, of course I didn't actually play, they just taught me the rules. But I spent most of my time with Edward. We didn't do much. He took me out for dinner, we studied together and spent time, just, talking. We knew each other pretty well apart from the few lies I told about my life at home and I was 99% sure he was telling some too. The more time I spent with the family, the more observant and curious I found myself becoming. They weren't normal. They were something different; they moved faster, they were stronger and far more beautiful than any other humans I'd ever met. But I couldn't dwell on that because tomorrow, I was leaving.


	6. Leaving

**So so so sorry its taken so long!**

**Well, here it is, enjoy!**

**It has abuse and bad language towards the end.**

**Ellie xx**

* * *

I packed the last shirt Alice had bought me into my bag, that she also bought me, and zipped it up gently. I was going to miss this place so much, Jasper had become like a brother and Emmett also. Alice and Rosalie were like my new best friends while Esme and Carlisle were replacement parents. And Edward. Edward was the best thing about this place, his strange bronze, messy hair, his perfectly angular face, his golden eyes that you could see straight into his soul (A/N Sorry, thats REALLY bad English!), his slightly lanky yet muscled body and his crooked smile that dazzled me to no extent. I was going to miss him so much... We'd grown really close over the past few days. We'd had some really interesting conversations but we'd just been happy being in eachothers company and, I swear, whenever he touched me, it felt like an electric current passed through me. My train of thought was interrupted when there was a light tapping at the door.

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle say, "Are you ready?"

"Yes" I called back. Carlisle had promised to give me a lift into the centre of town where I could 'walk the short distance back to my house'. I'd got out of my crutches and cast yesterday, Carlisle said there was less damage than he thought and an amazing healing helped too. I lifted my bag and walked slowly toward the door, taking in the room for the last time. I reached for the door handle, but turned to look back at the room where I'd spent some of the happiest days of my life yet. I turned the knob and walked out, closing it gently behind me. I turned and walked down the corridor, looking again through into the rooms of this wonderful home. I eventually came to the top of the grand staircase that lead into the hallway, I looked down at 7 sad yet somehow still breathtakingly beautiful faces. I sighed inwardly, smiled weakly and cascaded not-so-gracefully down the stairs, but me being me, I tripped at the bottom, straight into a pair of strong arms. I looked up into butterscotch eyes, that looked deep into mine. I quickly straightened myself up and he passed me my bag. I looked at him, gratefully and he smiled weakly at him. I'm really going to miss him. He was such a gentleman and treated me like my dad used to. Like men should. He held doors open for me, helped me when I needed it, was completely polite, always seemed happy to be with me and he even helped me when I fell. I was going to miss the way I felt when I was around him- I actually felt safe for once. I didn't want to leave him or anyone here. I don't know where I'm even going to go after this. I can't go home; I may be killed for running away or just beaten senseless. I had to stop thinking about that. I'd just find a nice spot in the streets or in the forest and just, stay there until I fade away… Of course, I'm not ready to die but I couldn't go back to Phil. I'm not scared of death. Death is peaceful. Life is harder. I looked up to see Emmett bounding over to me with Rosalie a few steps behind. That's when I realised Edward was still holding onto my waist, I think he noticed same time as me as he removed it quickly and went to stand next to Carlisle.

"Bells!" Emmett said, pulling me into a hug that crushed me so much I could barely breathe. His name was what my dad used to call me. I loved being called that. It made my feel like my dad was still a part of me… Like he was still here…

"Emmett… Can't… Breathe!" I gasped. He set me down and his booming laugh echoed around the room.

"You'll come visit me right?" He said a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Of course." I smiled weakly. If I'm still alive. Rosalie stepped forward and hugged me gently. Her stone cold, marble feeling skin didn't bother me anymore. I knew that they were all different, but they were some of the nicest people I'd ever met… Even if they were strange…

"I'm going to miss you Bella. See you soon." She said, still holding me. She stepped back and smiled at me then took Emmett's hand and returned to their original places in the room. Alice bounced up to me then with Jasper in tow. Surprisingly, Jasper stepped forward and spoke first.

"You'll be back sister." He said simply in his southern accent, hugging me quickly. I felt so much love in this family. They were all so sweet and what he said really made me feel like I belonged in this world. That someone actually wanted me.

"Sister?" I almost whispered, shock written all over my face. "You really think of me like that?"

"Yes, we all consider you a part of the family." I gaped at what he said.

"Well that's a first." I mumbled, thinking it was too quiet for people to hear. But they all looked at me with worry and questions written all over their faces. Before I could say anything to cover up what I'd just said, Alice spoke.

"I'm going to miss everything about you. Even the fact that you don't like going shopping or having people spend money on you. Which is weird." She hugged me.

"Its just… Nothing. Thanks Alice. I'll miss you too."

"Your like my best friend Bella. I have to see you again."

"We will see each other." I said doubtfully, knowing that's probably not going to happen. She finally released me, looking like she could cry but wouldn't. I smiled at her and saw Esme approach.

"Bella, you're like a third daughter. You and your parents simply must come over for dinner sometime."

"I'll try Esme, thank you." She gave me a small hug and let go quickly. I got waves from all of the family that I'd spoken to and they were ushered into the living room.

"I'll take your bags to the car Bella." Carlisle smiled at me and left. I sighed and one lone tear escaped. I began to walk out.

"Bella, did you forget about me?" A velvet voice asked, a trace of sadness there. I literally jumped out of my skin, wiped my tear away and faced him.

"Hey." I said as cheerfully as possible, smiling at him.

"Bella, you're sad to go."

"Yes." I mumbled, my smile falling.

"I'll miss you, you know that don't you?"

"Well I do now." I smiled weakly at him. He opened his arms out, and I walked into them. The same electric current passed through me. He hugged me gently, his hand resting on the back of my head, stroking my hair. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"I'll check on you."

"How do you know where I live?"

"I have sources." He smiled and winked. "I'll see you soon Bella."

I was left standing there in a slight daze as I watched him walk off. I turned, fresh tears stinging my eyes, and went to the car.

"Here you go Bella. Are you sure you don't want a lift home?"

"No, its fine thank you. It's a short walk from here plus its hard to reverse back out of." I smiled. "Thank you for everything Carlisle. Thank your wonderful family too." I said, smiling, attempting not to cry.

"Thank you Bella, I hope you get home safely. Please come and visit us." He hugged me gently and I opened the door.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Bye Bella." He smiled. I climbed carefully out of the car, and closed the sparkling car door on Carlisle. He smiled apologetically and drove off. I turned back, not knowing where to go. I barely knew where I was. I was never allowed out unless it was for school. So I just walked around the town, until eventually I decided to head into the woods. I knew it was dangerous, but my life really isn't worth living at the moment, so what did I have to lose? I followed a trail deep into the woods until it began raining, I found shelter under a tree. I had no idea where I was, but I was cold and hungry. I don't know how long I sat there, lost in my own thoughts, but suddenly I heard a gunshot. I prayed that wasn't Phil. One of his favourite pastimes was hunting. I curled closer to the tree and tried to stay hidden as I heard voices getting closer, Phil was definitely among that group.

"Phil, over here! Its your kid!" Crap, I thought. These were the men who I waited on. They knew Phil abuses me, but they enjoy my pain.

"Bella, that better not be you, you little skank." I was frozen where I was. I could barely remember how to move, I just stared up in horror at Phils body getting closer and closer to me. He knelt down and was on level with me.

"You little bitch." He yelled slapping me across my face with such power, my face was then on the cold, muddy and wet ground. I looked up at him and watched him take his gun out, he grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet which lead to a whimper escaping. He whacked the gun straight into my stomach, I would've fallen to the floor if he wasn't still holding onto my hair. The pain was unreal. He then kicked me in the stomach causing blood to come rushing out of my mouth. Stars almost completely blocked my vision. He picked my whole body up and smashed me into the tree, causing a scream to get out. Blood was everywhere.

"Shut up." He snarled. He threw the heavy metal gun into my chest and then dropped it onto the back of my head. I screamed again, the pain was unbearable. I saw Phil running into the distance with his followers chortling behind him. I was going to die. I really was. At that moment, a man with pale skin and bronze hair was in the distance, I tried to get myself hidden, but I blacked out before I could.


	7. AN

**Hey!**

Hope you are all well and having a good summer!

Right, so I need to seriously apologize for the long wait. I am so sorry guys. I really am. My laptops been down for months now and I've had GCSE's and been in 2 separate shows. But I know, excuses excuses and there is no excuse!

BUT, I need your help.

So, I'm having a really tough with the next chapter, serious writers block here. I need some help. So if you guys have any ideas please let me know asap so I can get the new chappy up before I go on holiday THIS FRIDAY!

I'm so sorry for posting an A/N chapter, I hate them SO MUCH too but I need some serious help with it!

Ellie xxx


	8. Waking up

**HEY! Pleaseeeee read my new story 'Transition' and leave a review! Because I'm updating when I should be doing school work ;)**

**A/N at the end.**

* * *

I felt my eyes twitch and screw up slightly. My eyes began to open slowly, eventually fading from blurry to crystal clear. I realised I was looking at a bright white ceiling. They watered slightly at the sudden light entering them. That was when I heard a small, sharp intake of breath and I began to panic. I looked out of the corner of my eye and instantly relaxed to see a pair of coal black ones staring at me, concern dominant within them. I took in the frown on his face and his slightly parted lips.

"Bella?" The musical voice whispered. I was on his ice cold chest and his arms were holding me, the strange thing was, I couldn't feel them. I moved my head to look at him and instantly realised I shouldn't. A sharp pain ran through my body as I tried to move. I gasped loudly and my eyes filled with tears. I sat there, paralysed with not only fear.

"I can't move, why can't I move?" I asked him, uncontrollable tears sliding down my cheeks, my breathing picking up quickly and heart pounding heavily in my chest. He quickly wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"You were attacked. Do you not remember?"

"No..." I whispered, looking down slightly. More tears escaped just at the thought of being attacked, why would someone do this to me? I don't think I have offended anyone or done anything to upset someone. Unless... no, no, no. Phil would not upset my mother and killing me would upset her, so he is out of the picture. Although, she would probably be over it quick enough. She has plenty of friends and relatives who would help her. I barely saw her at home so she would barely realise I was gone. I wish my father was still here. I missed him more than anything. If he was here, maybe this would not have happened. He was the only person who truly cared about me. Then Renee wouldn't have got with Phil and I may have been happier. But, I mean, its not like I deserved to have everything. But if I had one thing, I wish I could get away from Forks. It held so many memories I'd rather forget and now there was someone out there wanting to hurt me. Wait, if I was found by Edward, then maybe he saw something, anything.

"Did you see anything?"

"No."

The coldness of his voice made me scared, his eyes were filled with raging anger.

"Do you know anything?" He was silently, looking at me with a creased forehead. "Ed-dward?" I stuttered, panic rapidly taking over my system.

"No."

And me? Well. In that short moment, everything around me turned black and I fell into darkness as I heard panicked shouts in the background.

* * *

A week turned into a month. I was still with the Cullens. I hadn't been to school. I hadn't seen Renee. Most importantly, I hadn't seen Phil. Carlisle had told me that he'd dropped me off in the centre of town and I had wandered into the woods near the house. Someone had attacked me and short memories were coming back of what happened. I now know who did it to me. But I didn't want to tell them or he would come and get me. I knew he would do it. He's done it before, many times. I tried to tell Renee and I was beaten, I tried to tell a teacher and I was beaten. This time, it would be even more severe. I knew I would be killed. I had so many things wrong with me after the attack, I could hardly remember. My leg was just about to come out of the cast it was currently in and my arm had come out of its a few days ago. Nobody spoke to me about the attack. Every time I thought about it I burst into tears. They don't bring it up anymore. But I know that it won't be long before they do. I slept in my guest room with either Alice or Edward most nights. I had always been told I talked in my sleep but my nightmares were so dark and vivid, apparently, I had been screaming in my sleep. I didn't realise I was doing it aloud, but I was definitely doing it in my dreams. Most nights it was me, running from Phil through a dark forest, he had a baseball bat. Most nights I would wake up just as he captured me, Alice or Edward would comfort me as I fell back to sleep.

I had spent most of my time with Edward. We had become even closer than we were before. We just got along really well. He was so easy to talk to about absolutely anything. He was always with me unless Alice decided she wanted time with me. The only time I was ever on my own was at night or when I was reading.

Alice insisted on playing 'Bella the Barbie' with Rosalie at every opportunity she was given. I may not be one for fashion but I did enjoy it. It took my mind off of the man trying to kill me. I was currently sitting in her room, in front of a mirror with her doing my nails and Rosalie combing my hair.

"So, Edward seems to be very protective of you," Rosalie began.

"We're just good friends. I like spending time with him."

"Please Bella!" Alice exclaimed, looking up from my nails. "You two so obviously like eachother."

"We're friends."

"Pssh, you will see yourself clearly someday Bella."

"I already see myself clearly Alice. I am completely realistic."

"Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella." She sighed.

"Bella you are beautiful," Rosalie said. I just blushed deciding not to continue the conversation before they lectured me... again. I sat there, waiting patiently as they talked among themselves.

"Lets go out tonight, lets take Bella to dinner."

"That's brilliant Rosalie." I looked up from the book I was reading, Romeo and Juliet, to Rosalie who had moved on to putting my hair in rollers to make it and Alice who was putting an overcoat on my black nails.

"You are taking me to dinner?" I asked.

"Yes, we will all go." Alice grinned.

* * *

She insisted on helping me get ready. She and Rosalie had gone to get ready and told me they would be five minutes... That was a little strange that it would only take them five minutes to get completely ready. But, I sat on the bed and waited for them. There was a light knock on the door and it opened slightly, revealing the mess of bronze hair and the face I loved seeing. Wait, loved? No, no. No, I didn't mean to say loved. I just enjoyed his company.

He saw me and chuckled.

"Loving the rollers Bella." I rolled my eyes as he came and sat on the bed beside me, I closed my book.

"Alice and Rosalie's idea. Apparently I need to look my best since we're all going to dinner." A quick look of disgust passed over his features and disappeared just as quickly. "What?"

"You saw that?" He asked, looking slightly shocked at the fact that I had. I shrugged. I wasn't 100% sure I did... but I'll just say I did anyway!

"So-" Edward began.

"Edward!" A high pitched musical voice said from the doorway. He groaned slightly and I just smiled.

"I guess I will see you later." He kissed my cheek briefly and left the room.

* * *

**A/N**

**Heeeyyyyy! Sorry for the wait guys.**

**HERE IT IS! I split this chappy because I have an insane amount of work to do and its midnight. Hope you understand. This is kind of a filler.**

**Anyway, any from the UK go to Reading? It was crazy awesome (:**

**Please read and review my other story 'Transition' and I will name a character in this story after you ;)**

**REVIEW!**

**Loves youuus.**

**~Elle xxx**


End file.
